The Sea's love
by Katie Kalamity
Summary: When Toushiro Hitsugaya, a first class, and Momo hinamori, a third class, meet a board a ship, will a forbidden love sprout between the two? HitsuHina. R&R!
1. Intro

IDEA: Momo is a third class on a huge ship while toushiro is a 1st class

**Ya this is just like an intro to the story soo ya. Read it un! :D HITSUHINA FOREVA!! XD**

"This is so troublesome."

Toushiro Hitsugaya grabbed his bags and walked to where they were going to enter the _Umi Tenshi, _a boat he was going to go on for a couple weeks. He didn't want to do this, but was forced by his father. He was supposed to go and stand in for the Hitsugaya family, with his girlfriend and soon to be fiancée, Annette. This wasn't really his choice; it was an arranged marriage for the purpose of getting more money. She was also a first class like him, and the first class should always marry other first class'. If they married a second class or the worst of all, a_ third _class, their family would probably be a mockery, and the person would probably not be welcomed back into the family.

"Hello dear!" Annette said in a squeaky voice, while running up to Hitsugaya and latching onto his arm. "Are you ready for our trip?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes to himself, thinking if she could get any stupider. He spent most of his time before going to this stupid trip complaining, and then she still asks that question. "I guess." He said in an annoyed voice.

He walked onto the ramp to the ship with the leech still latched onto his arm.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Have a nice time Momo!" Momo's mother called after her. Momo turned around and smiled brightly, holding onto her bag with one arm and waving with her other one. "Bye Mom! I love you!"

Momo was a third class. She didn't have a lot of money, more importantly her family didn't have any. She had gotten to go on this trip to relax a bit and also help out with it. She demanded on helping out. Well first, her uncle was the head waiter there, so Momo thought it'd be nice to be a maid there and help out. But that's the only reason she got that job.

Momo stood there and watched her Mom drive off. She smiled and got a little teary eyed; she was really going to miss her mom. Then she took in a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She turned around, smiling and looking determined towards the boat, and then walked up the ramp. This was going to be a hard trip for her, but she was determined to stick it out.

**Yup like I said just an intro. I already have the second one up to! :D! Ya! So read it! And then review it!**

**Ya okay. Got it? Good. ******** Thankies!**


	2. Dance?

"Momo

**Ya HitsuHina! I'm like a total fan gurll of them :P Well anyway I hope you like this chapter! :)))**

"Momo!" Her uncle called from across the deck. Momo looked up and smiled brightly, glad to see her uncle again. "Uncle Max! Hello!" She yelled back, waving and running up to him. When she got to him, she gave him a hug. "How have you been uncle?"

"I've been great Peach. I'm guessing you've been doing well?"

"Yup! And don't call me Peach!" She said with a pouting face on.

"Are you ready to work?"

She sighed and playfully had a fit.

"What?! I have to work!? Why didn't you tell me!?" She said then stuck her tongue out. He chuckled a bit and then smiled at her. "I'll take that as a yes. Well follow me; I have some people I'd like you to meet." Her uncle turned away from her and started to walk in the other direction. She hurriedly walked up behind him and followed him, admiring the big ships beauty. Well, it was the biggest ship she had ever seen, and the most beautiful. It was decorated wonderfully with lace and artwork. But she hadn't seen the best part yet.

Her uncle soon led her to the door of a huge dome. But it wasn't just a regular not-so-fancy dome. It was huge, and where they hold balls for the people to get fancied up and get to know each other better. There was dancing and food and drinks, it was very sophisticated but also very fun. She tilted her head back and looked up at the massive thing. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at how big it was. "Hey Momo, quit daydreaming and come on!" Her uncle shouted from inside, but holding the door open for her. She snapped back into reality and ran to and through the door. "Sorry." She said with a kind of embarrassed expression on and scratching the back of her head.

"It's fine." He laughed, but then led her across the enormous room over to some workers helping set up tables. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up at the two of them.

"Hey guys, this is my niece I was telling you about. This is Mo-"

"Momo-chan!!" a squeaky voice came out from the small group. A strawberry blonde girl came up and brought Momo into a suffocating hug. "I'm so glad I can finally meet you!"

"Uh…well this is Matsumoto." Her uncle said with a kind of weird grin on his face.

"Leave this to me Maxi-kun! I'll get her to know everyone real well!" Matsumoto squeaked again. And before he could decline, she had already dragged Momo over to the little circle of the workers.

"Okay. Everyone! This is Momo. Momo, this is everyone!" Matsumoto said with a grin on her face. "Um…Hello everyone?" Momo said a little shyly. Then there came a sigh from a black haired girl with glasses. She walked up to Matsumoto and looked at Momo.

"Sorry, I'll help you. Well, I'm Nanao. And these people are…"

She turned to the line of workers and pointed to them when she called their name.

"This is Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Hanatarou, Karin, and Kira. We're all the same age as you so there's no need to be shy."

Momo smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you!"

They smiled back and then Orihime spoke up. "We're all glad to meet you to Momo-chan!"

"Okay, well we should probably get ready for the ball tonight." Matsumoto said. Momo looked at her confusedly. "Ball?"

"Yes ball! We're off duty for it and we are able to go!"

Momo looked down and sighed, while everyone looked at her a little confused. "You don't want to go Momo?" Rukia asked, bending over to meat her gaze. Momo looked up and waved her hands in front of her face, smiling shyly. "Oh no, it's not that. I just don't have anything to wear."

"Oh…is that the only problem?" Karin jumped out from the group. "I could fix you up with one! My mother gave me one but I don't where it. It would look good on you, it would probably fit to."

"Really? Thanks!" Momo said in a really cheery tone.

"How about all the girls come to my room and we can get ready together!" Matsumoto squealed. All the girls nodded their heads and smiled.

"Well then, let's start getting ready!"

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Here is your room Master Hitsugaya." A maid said shakily while holding the door open for him. He walked in with Annette following right behind. He set his suitcases on the bed and sat down, places his face in his hands and massaging his temples. He hated this to death. Now he had to go to some stupid ball they were holding in the dome.

At that moment, Annette wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't be so depressed hun." She said while kissing his neck. (:O Toushiro! Slap dat Hoe!?) He sighed.

"Yeah, right."

_Is that even possible? _

He got up from the bed and went over to his dresser, which was surprisingly filled with all of his clothes. He picked out a white tux with a light blue tie and got his fiancée's dress out, handing it to her and kissing her on her forehead.

"Here."

Toushiro was about to turn his head away when Annette caught it in her hands. "Toushiro, you shouldn't be so innocent with me." She then leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back, but barely.

(cry I didn't want to put that in there, but I have to show how she loves him but he doesn't really feel the same for herr.)

Toushiro then broke the kiss and sighed. "Come on. We need to get ready."

"Come on Toushiro, just a little longer." She said as she started to pull him closer. But somehow he broke free and walked toward the bathroom. "Get ready." He said silently.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Momo, you look so gorgeous!" The girls yelled while gathering around Momo. She had a light blue dress on; it looked as if it was almost white, and it poofed out a bit coming down to about mid thigh. It had a little sash that was a bit darker than her dress color, and it tied into a bow in the back. She had her hair down straight, and white high heels.

She looked down at herself and inspected, kind of surprised when she saw a little cleavage. She didn't even think she had boobs, but whatever. She went to the mirror and looked at herself. She was totally stunned when she saw her reflection. She did look gorgeous!

"Ah…wait a minute Momo, you forgot something." Karin said while taking out something from her bag. She came behind Momo and placed something on the side of her head in her hair. It was a beret, but no regular one. It had a white rose attached to it. She looked in the mirror and everyone around her gasped at how pretty she looked; even Momo gasped at her looks.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Nanao asked as she stood in the door way.

Everyone else was already ready. Matsumoto wore a long black dress, and of course her boobs were almost popping out. Karin didn't wear a dress; instead she just wore long pants and a plain blue shirt. Nanao wore a very glittery dress that reached about mid thigh to, but a little longer. Rukia wore a plain sequence blue dress, while Orihime wore something a lot like Matsumoto's, only it was red.

The girls all nodded their heads and walked towards the door. They were all impatient and didn't want to wait; they knew for some reason this was going to be a great night.

X-x-x-**At the Ball**-x-x-x

"Babe, quit looking so depressed!" Annette said to Toushiro. But he stayed in his same position; his elbow on the table and his chin rested on the palm of his hand. He just stared into space at a near by wall.

Matsumoto walked into the door of the huge dome, dragging Momo, while everyone else followed behind. Momo looked around the room, seeing many people look at her with mouths open. She blushed a bit, almost hiding her face.

"M-Momo! You look…incredible!" a very shocked Kira said as he came over to her, a slight blush on his face. "Um…T-thank you."

She looked away and then up to a table where there was a boy sitting. He had snow white hair and beautiful emerald eyes; it was hard to take her eyes away from him.

Toushiro glanced to his side, something catching his eye in return. He turned his head to see a beautiful girl with straight brown hair and coffee brown eyes. Momo looked into his eyes from across the room, as well as Toushiro did for her. Their gazes met and locked. But then a group of dancing people started to get in the way of their stares. As the people moved over little by little, Toushiro leaned back in his chair more and more to still look at her.

"Momo-chan, Come on!" Matsumoto yelled while tugging on Momo's arm.

And sadly at that point, the people totally overtook their sight of each other. Momo was still staring in that direction until she noticed she couldn't see him anymore. She let out a depressed sigh and looked at Matsumoto.

"Huh? What's wrong Momo?"

"Oh…n-nothing."

"You're lying."

Momo smiled up at her. "Really, I'm fine!"

Matsumoto squealed and hugged her, spinning her around. "Momo, your to pretty! You need to get a boyfriend!" Then she stopped. "Hm…Kira seems to like you, how about him?"

"Nah, I don't really like him that way." Momo said while shaking her head back and forth.

"Well, I have an idea." Matsumoto said with a sly smile on her face. "Wait right here Momo-chan!"

Matsumoto ran away and up to the DJ. She started talking to him about something, but he shook his head back and forth in a way of saying no. Then she leaned in a bit towards him and grabbed the sides of her dress at the top, pulling it down slightly and winking at him. He looked down at her overly sized breasts and his face became flushed and he nodded. An accomplished Matsumoto then pranced back to Momo.

"Alright! The deal is done." She said with a smile on her face.

"W-what are you talking about M-matsumoto-san?"

And then the music stopped. The DJ took the microphone and started to speak into it.

"Hello! I hope all of you are having a wonderful time tonight. We have just gotten a request for two couples to come out and have a spotlight dance. Now the two people who the spot lights land on will be our couple!"

Two spotlights swirled around the room. Matsumoto backed up a bit and Momo looked back at her confusedly. "Matsumoto-san?"

Then one of the spotlights landed on her. _Oh god._

Toushiro tapped his fingers, not really paying attention to anything, just impatient for the night to be over. But then there came a blinding light that stopped on him. He squinted his eyes and looked up. Then he heard a voice.

"Okay! These two are our couple!"

_Eh!?_

**Well ya that's it ******** I don't have anything really to say soo….**

**REVIEW! :**DD


	3. Love

**Okay! Next chappy for this story! :D Hope you all like it! Oh and here's the link to the song that I will be telling you about later in this chap! :) Actually you should like just play through out the whole story and not just that one part! :D You'll know what I'm talking about sooner or later :)**

**Link: **.com/watch?v=AYxx3BiqEok

"This is our couple!" The DJ yelled into the microphone, gesturing his hand to the two. Momo frantically looked back at Matsumoto and then to the way the spot light was pointing. What had Matsumoto gotten her into? This was pretty much a blind date, and the only thing Momo could do was stand there and look shocked. Momo stood onto her tiptoes and tried to look over the crowd, sighing in utter defeat when she couldn't.

------

"What!?" Annette burst out, looking from the DJ and then back to her fiancée. Toushiro looked just as stunned as Annette looked. He looked over to the way where the spot light was pointing, and then back up to the spotlight that was pointing at him. Suddenly, a man with long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail walked up to Toushiro. Toushiro glanced at the man, confusion covering his features.

"Well hello. You're up for a dance." He said, smiling at the confused Toushiro. Toushiro suddenly jumped up and ran behind his chair, using it as a shield.

"What the hell? I'm not dancing with you!" He said, making a gagging face. The man snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Please. Don't flatter yourself. You're dancing with the one that the spotlight fell on." He said, pointing in the direction of the spotlight.

"Oh."

"He's not doing it!" Annette yelled at the man, running up to Toushiro and latching onto his arm. The man looked at her weirdly, and then sighed.

"Miss, this is just for fun. I doubt your boyfriend will fall in love just from a little dance."

"He's my fiancé! And I won't allow it!" She said, tightening her grip on Toushiro's arm. Toushiro sighed and turned to face her.

"Annette, it's just a dance. I'll do it and I swear nothing will change, okay?" Annette looked up at him with a pouting face on, and when she saw that he wasn't budging, she gave up and sighed. "Fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. "But then tonight, I'll just have to show you, that I'm not at all innocent." She pressed her lips against his and then pulled away, first kissing his chest and then going to sit back down in her chair. The man, who looked utterly disgusted, simply said, "Follow me" to Toushiro. Toushiro obediently followed behind him, at times glancing around him to a catch a small glimpse of the girl he would share his dance with.

------

"Don't look so down Momo-chan!" Matsumoto suddenly said, hitting her hard on the back. Momo stood as still as a statue, then turned around to look at Matsumoto with the most horrible glare she'd ever given to anyone.

"Matsumot-!" Suddenly, she felt someone gently grab her arm. Her eyes widened a bit and she turned around, looking for the man's face in the glare of the light. The only thing she could see on the man's face was his brilliant eyes, an emerald color that seemed to sparkle even if not in light.

"I'm guessing you're my partner?" He said in the most mystifying voice she had ever heard.

"U-Um…Yeah." She said shyly, looking down at her hands, which were now playing with her dress. Then she saw him put out his hand for her, bowing a bit. "Then," He looked up into her eyes, getting a good look at her face now that the light had hit it, and hesitated. "May I have this dance?"

_He's…_

_She's…_

_Beautiful._

**(Before you read the next part, I would say bring up the song Reachin' for heaven by Diana Degarmo and try to really picture this part while listening to the songg!!! It's really cute if you really imagine it!)**

Momo rested her hand in his and grasped it tightly. Toushiro stood up straight and held her hand tightly in response. They hadn't let go of each other's eyes, not even for a moment as he guided her out onto the dance floor. They kept their eyes locked. Toushiro brought Momo's right hand up with his, and Momo in response found her left hand's place on his shoulder, and his hand came on her upper back. They started to twirl gracefully around the dance floor to the song "_Reachin' for heaven" _by Diana DeGarmo as the mesmerized people around watched them. But they were to busy to notice anything.

Annette gritted her teeth, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She kept glaring at the sweet, pure, innocent brown haired girl holding her fiancée in her arms. She tapped her toe impatiently as they continued to dance gracefully around the room.

Toushiro kept looking down at her, her coffee brown hair flying past her face, her huge brown eyes looking up at him. She suddenly closed her eyes, and a small smile crossed her lips. She started to get more into the dance, going onto her toes and twirling faster with him. A small smirk crossed his lips as he took her hand and brought it over her head, letting her twirl under it once, and then bringing her back to him, but closer this time.

They twirled faster on their toes, bringing themselves closer and closer to each other. Momo kept her eyes closed and that small smile on her lips. Toushiro chuckled (a cute chuckle) under his breath and her eyes flew open. Their eyes locked once again, unbreakable.

"My name's Momo…" She muttered, trying to catch her breath from his amazingly gorgeous eyes and face. Toushiro smiled a bit, looking as if he were in a daze. "Mine's… Toushiro." He finally said.

Toushiro gently tilted her back, ending their dance close together with her dipping backwards. She had her head tilted back, and his face was near her neck, close enough to smell her unbearably sweet scent, when suddenly—

"Okay, break it up!" Annette yelled, stalking up to Toushiro and Momo and pulling them apart. Momo immediately stepped behind Toushiro, who put on an annoyed, aggravated face at his fiancée. Annette looked behind him to the innocent girl, and suddenly grabbed onto Toushiro's arm, turning him around to face Momo.

"Don't you ever get that close to my fiancée again, you fucking hoe!" Annette shouted, and Momo flinched, putting on a horrified look. Toushiro flinched in response. Annette then tugged on Toushiro's arm, making him look back at her. "Come on, baby. Let's go." She said, while pulling him the other way. Momo couldn't move at all, her feet were glued to where she stood. Then, traitor tears ran down her face, as she watched him walk away. (More like being dragged away. –Mad face-) He looked back at her, and then put on a hurt look as he watched her just stand there. A new song had come on, and great masses of dancing people started to close the gap between her and Toushiro.

"Wow Momo! I didn't know you could dance like that!" Matsumoto said, walking up behind her. Momo clenched her fists at her sides and didn't say a word. Matsumoto looked at her with a confused look, and then reached out for her shoulder. "Hey Momo, are you—"

"This is all you fault!" She yelled, turning around to face her with tears drooling down her face. "If you hadn't put me up for that stupid dance, then I—I…." _Wouldn't be hurting so badly right now._ She broke off and ran, as fast as she could to the exit of the Dome.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on, hun." Annette said while massaging Toushiro's back on their bed. Toushiro kept looking forward, thinking about the dance he shared with Momo at the ball. He couldn't take his mind off her, and he didn't want to. Whoever said you can't fall in love with someone just by a dance, was totally wrong, because Toushiro was sure he had just done it.

Annette let out an annoyed sigh and got off the bed, circling around Toushiro and sitting on his lap. She slid her hands up his bare chest and then around his neck, where he spared her a glance. She gave him a seductive smile and kissed right above his collar bone.

"Annette now is not a good time." He said looking away from her. But after he said that, she just smiled more seductively. She gripped onto his arm and pulled him on top of her on the bed. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"Any time's a good time." She said, and then brought him down closer to her. She lifted her head up and licked his neck, giving him kisses along his jaw line in between. He pulled away, getting off the bed and putting on his long sleeved button up shirt. He went toward the door and opened it, glancing back at Annette, who was still shocked on the bed.

"I'm going for a walk."

And he slammed the door behind him.

------

Momo wasn't really in the mood for anything right now, so she didn't even bother going back to her or her friend's rooms. She wasn't wearing her dress anymore though. She had left that on Karin's step, and now, the only thing she wore was the small under dress that she wore under it. That was about the same length of the other dress, but much more comfortable on its own. She was just resting on the railing on the end of the ship, where she was watching the waves go by, the stars and moon, and their reflections on the water. The night was so beautiful to her, and she usually stayed up all night when she was upset.

Another tear slid down her face as she sniffled, thinking about Toushiro. She hadn't felt this kind of hurt in all her life. She was too devastated to even think straight.

She started to sing.

_All my life  
There was just me and my dreams  
And the days went tickin' by  
Like the beat of my heart_

_Spend my nights  
Wonderin' how it would feel  
When the waiting would end  
And tomorrow would start  
Suddenly I see the light  
Out of the darkness I'm comin' alive…_

-------

Toushiro walked alongside the railing of the boat, looking across the water. His shirt was unbuttoned and he had his hands in his pockets. He had never felt this way before. It was foreign to him, all he really knew how to do was listen and do whatever his father told him to do.

As he kept walking, he kept thinking about the fragile girl, standing in the middle of the dance floor, looking devastated. _Momo._

Then, out of no where, there came quiet singing.

_So this is how it feels  
Reachin' for heaven  
This is how it feels  
Kissin' the sky  
This is what it means  
Touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reachin' for heaven_

Toushiro listened closer, and noticed it was his and Momo's song. He started walking faster toward the sound, remembering everything that happened.

_All this time  
I never knew I was so strong  
But you made me find the fire  
That was there all along  
In your eyes  
I can see all I can be  
Suddenly I want it all  
And I know you'll catch me if ever I fall_

Her coffee brown hair, her chocolate colored eyes…

_You alone have shown me  
Shining new hope rises now for all  
I owe you  
It's my turn to show you_

Her sweet scent…

_This is how it feels  
_

He started to run toward it.

_Reachin' for heaven!_

He stopped, watching innocent Momo sing her heart away to the sea.

_And this is how it feels  
Kissin' the sky  
This is what it means  
Touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reachin' for heaven  
Reachin' for heaven…_

She turned her head to the side, spying Toushiro watching her. She jumped out of fright. "I-I'm sorry about my behavior earlier today!" She said with a bow. He looked at her as if she were crazy. "U-um…I'll be on my way now!" She turned around to run away, but he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Stop."

She turned around to look at him. He was even more amazing in the moonlight.

"We weren't able to finish our dance, remember?" He said with a gentle, inviting smile. He pulled her close to him, bringing her hand up with his and placing her hand on his shoulder, sliding his onto her back. She looked up at him with a dazed look, as if when she looked at him, all her fright spilled from her body and she became the bravest person on the face of the planet.

They started twirling again. As they were twirling, the wind blew through her hair and her dress, making them wave in the wind. He twirled her around faster, watching the way her hair flew in front of her face, every ripple her dress had. She drew closer to him and rested her head on his chest, making his grip on her tighten. He dipped her back, making her head tilt back once again. This time, he drew closer to her neck, letting the tip of his nose graze it.

"You have such a sweet scent…" He said in a dazed voice. He looked up to her, and she still had her head tilted back, but her gripped tightened on him. He brushed his lips up her neck all the way to the end of her chin; making her gently lower her head down to meet his gaze. He still had her leaned back in his arms, and if it wasn't for her being held up by him, she would've fell. He lightly gave her a kiss on her neck, which made her gasp, and then brought his face back up to level with hers. He stayed there for a moment, watching her movements, and then he leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers tenderly, and then with more force. They straightened up, and he pushed her against the rail, still kissing her passionately.

He moved from her mouth down to her neck, giving her small kisses which made her cringe with delight. She placed her hands on his bare chest, and whispered to him.

"T-Toushiro, is t-this right? Y-You have a fiancée…" She trailed off as he stopped and backed his head away, looking her in the eyes, his hands on the rail on either side of her body. He lowered his head toward her, so his lips barely brushed hers. "My heart says yes." His spoke.

Momo couldn't take this anymore; he was driving her insane. The way his voice sounded to her, the way his eyes always caught hers, the way his breath smelled. Toushiro leaned down to meet her lips again, making Momo part her lips and gasp.

--------

A person hid in the shadows as Toushiro and Momo kissed each other passionately. The figure shook its head back and forth as it crawled out of sight.

"I must tell Annette-sama."

**Well hope you liked it! :D Oh and if you didn't read it with the song playing….GO BACK AND READ IT AGAIN LIKE THAT! XD It's really cute with the story, that's how I wrote it. :) While listening to that song! :D Oh and if I missed any grammar stuff or other things…..sorry. It's 2:11 right now and I am dead! X.X And I just found out that I write better stories at night :/ Well anyways hope you enjoyed that chappy! :O!**

**REVIEW! :O!**


End file.
